


Kiss Me

by narryworks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, nothing happens tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/narryworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>or the you think youre a good kisser huh? HUH? thEn prove it!! au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> dont really like a lot of phrasing in this but yeahhh posting anyway. also title is lame i wasnt sure what else to call it

Harry’s not sure why they’re so close, why he can basically feel Niall’s heartbeat on his back while he’s nursing his beer, one of God knows how many. He’s not going to complain though, Niall’s comfortable. Niall’s sitting with his back straight, ass placed right back into the sofa, so he’s got enough room to encase all of Harry with his arm wrapped around Harry’s side. Like he’s locked Harry into place so he can’t move, not that he wants to. Wouldn't dare try.

The parties winding down at this point. The music just a low hum, people heading for the door- stumbling around the hallway. Liam and Louis finding their way to the guest room, Niall stuck onto the sofa with Harry as his glue, guesses he’ll make his way upstairs a bit later. He hasn’t finished his beer yet, anyway.  
“You gonna let me move, then.” Harry whispers when everyone leaves, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere but if it’s just gonna be him and Niall in the room, he at least wants to see him.

“Nah.” Niall says back, soft and solid- like an argument that can't be fought. He breaks his own promise though, move his arm, anyway. Letting Harry go, and shuffling round to get a look at him. Watching Harry pick himself up and adjust himself to tangle his legs and sit cross-legged right next to Niall. Niall supposes he should do the same, moves himself so he’s cross-legged facing Harry like they’re mirroring each other.

They stop still, then. Music still buzzing in the back, both the boy’s heads buzzing from the alcohol and eyes a little blurry.

“Liam and Louis left together,” Harry starts, eyes still concentrating on Niall’s face. Slowly tracing his way round his eyes and painting over his face.

“Yeah,” is all Niall says back. He’s too fixated with Harry’s mouth to really understand. He catches himself, though. Knows he’s staring so he pulls off and sips his beer.

“What d’ya reckon their doing?”

Harry doesn’t miss a beat in his reply, “Probably kissing under their covers.”

Niall turns to Harry, quirks an eyebrow at him. Let’s himself smirk a bit with his reply, “Yeah? You think?” He tilts his head with the words, just a fraction.

“Yeah.” He thinks about it for a second, staring at the sofa for a short time. “Definitely.”There’s a pause while Harry leans forward a bit, trying to get more comfortable and stop his back aching as much as it is, the low trill of pain behind him. “Liam can’t kiss though. Too rough, doesn’t think about it.”

Niall looks up at Harry then, “You sound sure of that.”

“I am.” Realises then Niall wants the story, probably should've realized mentioning that him and Payno getting off one night would rouse questions, “Got smashed one night, me and ‘im. Ended up together in our hotel room. Being too loud or something so got took out the club, both proper horny and ended up kissing on the bed. Only lasted a few seconds, didn’t like it.” Harry shrugs then, like it’s no big deal. He reaches his hand out so he can have some of Niall’s beer. Niall hands it over.

“You sure you weren’t the problem?” Niall’s got his smirk and eyebrow back to work, now. Harry knows he’s joking but takes the bait.

“Nah, I’m a good kisser.” Harry smirks back while he swigs the bottle.

“You think?” Niall grabs his beer back to have some more, gives Harry some time to think.

“Yeah.” Harry assumes that’s the end of it, no more discussion. Time to pack up and head to bed, wake up in the morning with a banging headache, couple of pills and more slices of bacon than regrets he has.

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Niall reaches over to the little table next to the sofa, a little awkwardly- sitting with his legs crossed doesn’t make moving easy. “You said you’re a good kisser, so kiss me.”

Harry studies Niall’s face, looks for signs that he’s testing him, having a laugh but there’s no signs of it there. Just Niall’s face, features soft and stare intent.  
“Okay.” Harry breathes deep, sits upright again. “Alright.”

Niall takes a breath then, a bit taken aback that Harry agreed so quick. But he just sits there and stares into Harry’s eyes, “Okay.”

They stare at each other for way too long, Niall thinks. Just sitting there looking like idiots staring at each other until Harry finally reaches out his hand to cup Niall’s cheek in his hand. Niall takes it into his own hands to lean into his touch- leaning closer into Harry. Harry does the same, the boys slowly edging into each others spaces, getting closer and closer until they’re close enough to feel each others breaths on their lips. Niall’s eyes are flickering between Harry’s eyes and his mouth, and he really needs Harry to hurry the fuck up.

“Harry,” Niall breathes, quiet and barely even a whisper.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes back. And Niall can feel it on his mouth, closes his eyes to really feel it- focus on nothing else but feeling Harry.

Harry must take that as the hint to go because he leans in then. Slow and soft until his lips finally meet Niall’s and Niall finally moves forward, gets to where he wants to be- lips fitted together with Harry’s, moving together and Niall can feel how soft Harry’s lips are and feel how intricate and deliberate everything he does is and yeah, okay, maybe Harry is alright at this.  
Harry pulls back first, panting a bit- only moving far enough back to rest his forehead against Niall’s.

“I do alright?”

Niall finally opens his eyes after that, lets himself gain his composure and sit back up, pulling away from Harry.

“Was okay, I guess. Seven out of ten.” Niall smirks. He’s joking, Harry hopes, but his ego still takes a hit.

“Better practice then.” He smirks and moves forward and pushes Niall down, laying on top of him - making his way up his body slowly. Harry stops just before he meets Niall’s lips, lets his mouth hang over Niall's again.

“Hurry up, then. Might change my mind yet.” But Harry just breathes out a laugh and moves the little bit more needed to meet Niall's lips.

Harry's a good kisser.


End file.
